radiantfandomcom-20200214-history
Inquisition
The is a military organization, currently in control of the whole region of Bôme. Despite being located in Bôme they have influence over the entire Pharenós. Description The organization was created sometime after the appearance of the first Nemesis, in the era of the first sorcerers. The goal of the Inquisition was originally to fight against witchcraft, they were the only ones able to fight against some infected sorcerers that became too powerful. Although today they are obliged to recognize the salutary work of the Nemesis Hunters, they largely contributed to shape a negative image of the infecteds, still deeply rooted in the collective unconscious. The role of the Inquisition has diversified through the ages and now the management of witchcraft affairs is no longer its only assignment; They gradually became integrated with all the organs of power and exerts its influence within most territories. On some islets, Inquisitors are mere security officers. On others, the Inquisition has replaced the government and exercises its power with an iron fist, going so far as to forbid the presence of any infected person. They have a structured hierarchical organization that is composed of several ranks. Among these ranks there is a natural military organization but there is a special faction in the Inquisition, that of the Miracle Makers, the Thaumaturges. It is not reserved for inquisitors of a specific rank but nevertheless constitutes a closed circle reserved for elected officials. Hierarchy The Inquisition operates under a strict chain of commands. The method in which a person may rise through the rank appears to be based on merit and works, having high achievements like capturing a large number of sorcerers will gain notice from superiors, who go on to grant the promotion. Such was the case with the Inquisition captain, Konrad. 'Soldier' A soldier appears to be a grunt, or the lowest rank that is given when a person is admitted into the Inqusition. Soldiers appear to account for the majority of the workforce. Their main role appears to be carrying out the average tasks of patrolling Inquisition-ruled areas, or serving in squadrons under commanders. 'Corporal' A corporal is a step beyond a soldier. It's unclear what unique responsbilities that a member of this rank possesses in comparison to a soldier. 'Adjutant' An adjutant is a step above corporal. The role of this rank is unknown. 'Major' A major is a step above adjutant, the role of this is unknown. 'Lieutenant' Lieutenants appear to work under command of a captain-leveled Inquisitor. They seem to be given dominion over particular aspects of a fleet or town. In the case of Konrad's time as a lieutenant, he was in charge of keeping an eye on the prison, particularly as it referred to imprisoned sorcerers. The coalition of lieutenants then answers to the captain, who subsequently make decisions and give commands. 'Captain' Captain ranked Inquisitors are highly trained, well-respected members of the organization. Captains are often in charge of leading their own fleet or an entire territory. Such as in the case of Captain Konrad, who held dominion over Rumble Town, or in the case of Dragunov, who apparently controlled a fleet of soldiers to capture and transport sorcerers to prison. It appears that Captains report to the General on in intervals to keep him up to date on the on-going events. 'Commander' Commanders are elite members of the Inquisition. It remains to be seen what level of influence or power they may impose within the organization. However, it may be possible that being a commander is a pre-requisite for joining the Miracles. 'Colonel' It is currently unknown what special role a colonel plays within the hierarchy. Nevertheless, it appears that colonel are typically more experienced than those of low ranked, and thus likely have greater influence on decision making. 'General' A rank of General appears to be near the pinnacle of leadership within the Inquisition. This role grants the individual near limitless power when it comes to decision making within the organization. They can thus order intervention in areas occupied by the Inquisition as they see fit. Alternatively, the General appears to be within their legal right to modify the status of a lower ranked soldier whenever they wish, giving them control over areas within the Inquisition's sphere of influence when necessary. 'Marshal' As the highest ranked member of the Inquisition, the Marshal presumably holds absolute power. Members Trivia Category:Organizations Category:Inquisition